One Big Unhappy Family
by gilmoregrly4life
Summary: Eric and Annie have 16, soon to be 18 grandchildren. That is a huge family. They like to believe everything is happy, but it isn't. Read to see the troubles of having a big family.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, tell me what you think. This is my idea for a story with Martin and Ruthie. Here is the summary:

Martin and Ruthie are married for coming on thirteen years now. Ruthie is 27 and Martin is 28. They live very close to Eric and Annie, Lucy and Kevin, and Matt and Sarah Martin's son Alex was the only child for about a year, until Ruthie had:

Alexander Martin Brewer - loves baseball, often feels left out because he is a half-brother, age 15, not Ruthie's biological child, and loves to get in trouble

Eric Landon Brewer- 8 years old, always goes over to grandpa's house, because of his namesake.

Ryan Paige Brewer- six years old, has a twin sister, loves to play sports, especially soccer, shy

Natalie Elizabeth Brewer-fours years old, Loves to dance and be the center of attention

Lindsey Annabel Brewer - three, very rambunctious, loves to do anything with Natalie

Parker Andrew Brewer - two years old, a quiet kid pretty much, except for the occasional tantrum.

?-Ruthie is pregnant with another child

**The Kinkirk Family:**

Lucy had 2 more children after Savannah. Lucy is pregnant.

Savannah Marie Kinkirk- 15 years old, is in love with Alex Brewer, who is not exactly her cousin.

Hannah Olivia Kinkirk- 13 years old, loves to play with Matt and Sarah's daughter Megan, who is 10 years old.

Jackson Eric Kinkirk- 8 years old, loves to play with Eric Brewer.

**The Camden Family- Matt**

Matt and Sarah have two children, Sarah is pregnant.

Anthony Michael Camden- five years old; loves to play soccer with Ryan Brewer.

Anna Lynn- called Annie, three years old, is always playing with Lindsey.

**The Camden Family- Simon**

Simon and Cecilia got married two years ago. They have one child.

Sean Casey Camden- 2 months old.

**The Rivera family**

Matt and Carlos got back together. They have 3 children

Charles Rivera- 10 years old (I don't remember his middle name! Help!)

George Ronald- 3 years old

Carolyn Haley Rivera- 6 months old.

**Sam and David**

13 years old

Sam- hates girls, is the captain of football

David- loves girls, has a girlfriend, Haley, plays soccer, captain

Eric and Annie- Love their huge family, love having 16 grand children, soon to be 18.

They are all one big happy family right? Nope.

This will be about their lives when old boyfriends and girlfriends come back, Alex feeling left out, and other things that happen in a big family. Read to see about the huge happy (yeah, right) family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all my reviewers. You girls are great. I made some mistakes and forgot to mention some things.**

**-Alex is Martin's son with Sandy.**

**-I meant Mary and Carlos.**

**-Ryan's twin died. You'll find out how eventually. Her name was Rachel Stacy Brewer.**

**-I don't like the ages on the show, so I changed them. I also made a mistake with their ages I meant 33 and 36.**

**-I hope you enjoy!**

**-People don't know Sarah or Lucy is pregnant.**

**-Alex is kind of short, but really muscular.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

At the Brewer house, all the kids are at school except for Lindsey and Parker. Ruthie is 6 months pregnant. She has a doctor's appointment today. The kids are staying with Annie.

"Mommy! Please don't go!" cried Parker.

"Bye my Angels. Thanks for watching them."

"Bye hon, and you're welcome." Annie calls.

Ruthie drives to her Doctor's office.

She signs in and the nurse calls for her.

She follows the nurse into room 3.

The nurse performs what they do. (A/n- I don't know, I'm 13!)

Dr. Berger comes in to do the ultrasound.

"Do you want to know the gender?"

"Yes."

"You are having a boy. Congratulations."

"A boy." Ruthie whispers.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

At the high school, in between classes. Alex is being picked on by juniors. He is a junior. Savannah is a sophomore.

"Come on tiny, hand over what you got. I'll pound you if you don't."

Savannah is talking to her friends; she turns the corner and sees Alex.

"Chris, leave him alone. Here, here is five bucks, leave him alone." Savannah yelled.

"What ever, Kinkirk, is he you're boyfriend?" Chris asked.

"No, he's sort of my cousin."

Chris got mad and just left.

Chris's friends pushed Alex down.

Savannah runs over and helps him up.

"Thanks Anna." Alex said.

"No problem Al." Savannah said.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

At the elementary school. It is recess. The children get a snack.

Ryan forgot her snack today.

Eric and Jackson were playing with cards.

Megan was playing football.

Ryan was sitting on the ground, crying, because their teacher told them if they forgot something, they would flip their card.

Megan saw her crying and ran over to her.

"What's the matter Ry?" Megan asked.

"Meggy, I forgot my snack. I'm gonna flip my card."

She began to sob.

"Here, have some of mine." Megan said. "I'm gonna go back to play football, ok?"

"No, stay with me." Ryan said.

"Ok." Megan agreed.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Alex just got home, laid his "F" paper on the table, and ran upstairs.

"Alex, that isn't acceptable. You're ground…" Ruthie heard a door slam. "Uh."

"Hey Ruth. Are we having a boy or a girl?" Martin asked.

"A boy!" Ruthie exclaimed.

**Alright, that's the end. I hope you liked it. Please send me reviews, good, bad, or in between. R&R.**


End file.
